Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{3}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{3}} = 5^{11-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{11}}{5^{3}}} = 5^{8}} $